Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the invention relate to a scan driver and a display device using the same.
Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market of display devices, which are interface media between users and information, is growing. Accordingly, display devices such as an organic light emitting display (OLED), a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display panel (PDP) are widely used.
From among the aforementioned display devices, the LCD or OLED, for example, include a display panel having a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in a matrix and a driver for driving the display panel. The driver includes a scan driver for supplying a scan signal (or gate signal) to the display panel, a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel, and the like.
Such display devices display an image according to light emission of selected sub-pixels upon supply of scan signals and data signals to the sub-pixels arranged in a matrix form.
The scan driver outputting scan signals is categorized into an external scan driver mounted in the form of an integrated circuit on an external substrate of the display panel and an embedded scan driver formed in the display panel in the form of a gate in panel (GIP) which is formed through a thin film transistor process. The embedded scan driver is composed of amorphous silicon or oxide thin film transistors.
However, in the case of a conventional embedded scan driver, it is difficult to secure reliability due to characteristic deterioration of elements (thin film transistors included in a circuit) when operation evaluation is performed in extreme environmental conditions. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve reliability of the embedded scan driver.